Strange Situations
by sermerlin
Summary: How would you react if you ended up in your favourite book? Would you run and hide, or would you just go crazy and bite everybody who'd dare come near. Charlotte isn't quite sure yet, and just goes with the flow. She does know she wants to find out who she's supposed to be, and how she ended up in this very different world.
1. Surprise!

I put down my book and sighed. It was probably the millionth time I've read it, but I still seem to forget the happy ending almost everybody gets. I can't breathe normally until I read those last three words: ''All was well.'

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining outside, but the wind made it rather chilly. My friends were all outside playing some sort of ball game, but since I don't like the cold I decided to stay in. I heard my phone ring in the other room and got up to see who it was.

''Charlotte.'' I said.

''Are you sure you don't want to come down and play a bit?'' I heard a voice say. It was Simon, a nice guy I met a couple of weeks ago. He was in my desk research class this semester, and we seem to get along fairly well.

''Alright, but only because I just finished my book. You're lucky. I'll come down in a bit.'' I said quickly.

Right, I forgot to mention I had this huge crush on him, and I'd do anything to be in his company right now. Even face this cold.

''Awesome!'' he said excited. ''We'll see you in a bit.''

I hung up and walked to my closet. How the hell was I supposed to find an outfit that was warm, comfy and what would say: _''Look at me, I'm your future wife.''?_

Twenty minutes and several outfits later I finally walked down the field to my friends. Maria, my best friend, jogged my way. Everything she does seems to have some sort of elegance, it's driving me crazy. Whenever I'm with her I feel like I'm some huge elephant, doing a parade, and she's some kind of exotic dancer.

''You know you don't have to play, do you?'' she whispered to me as she gave me a hug.

''I want to play.'' I whispered back, returning the embrace.

''You know you don't want to play, you just want to see _him _play.'' Maria laughed.

I blushed and smiled too. ''OK, you've got me, but there's nothing wrong with that, now is it?''

Maria just smiled.

''Hi guys.'' I said as I came closer to the group.

''Hi!'' they replied. Rory, just like Maria, hugged me too.

''Haven't seen you in a while.'' he said as he let go. I nodded.

''Yeah, it's been too long.''

''I brought some friends.'' Rory said as he pointed to two guys talking to Simon. My heart started beating faster, and I nearly missed Rory telling me about his friends.

''The tall one is Thomas, and the one with the blond hair is Jasper.''

The two guys turned and waved. I smiled and waved back. ''They seem nice.'' I told Rory.

Rory smiled. ''They are, but we all know you've got your mind set on somebody else.''

I poked Rory and stuck out my tongue.

''Oh, very clever comeback you've got there!'' he teased.

''Is he bothering you?'' Simon said as he walked over to us.

''Yes, very much actually.'' I replied.

Rory put up his hands in defense. ''Alright, alright, I'll go then. It's your loss.''

Simon and I laughed while Rory walked away.

''Nutter, he is.'' I said.

''I wouldn't know, but he does seem a bit crazy.''

I nodded and turned my attention to Maria, who was about to explain the rules of the game.

An hour later it was time for a little break. It was actually a fun game; but honestly I had no idea what I was doing half of the time. I also had no idea who was winning.

''You're doing great, Lotte!'' Maria told me as she got a bottle of water out of her bag.

''You've got to be kidding, right? I never catch the ball, and I still don't get what we're playing.''

Maria shrugged. ''Neither do I, but it's good fun, eh?''

We laughed, but it lasted shortly. My attention got drawn to a couple standing only a few meters away from Maria and me.

Maria saw it too and gasped. After that everything went very quickly.

I started walking to Simon and the blond girl, I heard someone screaming my name, I felt something hitting my head and after that everything went black.

I finally open my eyes and am sure I must be having a nightmare. I probably had a bit too much to drink the other night and that's why my head is pounding.

That still doesn't explain why I see the sky instead of the ceiling of my bedroom. I try to get up but someone pushes me down.

''I think it's better if you'll keep down a bit longer. You're not bleeding, but it could still have a concussion.'' I hear a voice say. ''What's your name?''

''Charlotte, Lotte, whatever. Do you have an aspirin?'' I ask while closing my eyes again. The sky is a bit too bright for my liking.

''Oh, you're the girl from the Quibbler? You're Luna's friend!'' he said.

''Sur- What?'' I sat up. My mouth dropped at what I saw. I was sitting at the foot of a huge castle.

There was a guy kneeling next to me.

''Who are you? And where am I?'' I asked him.

He made a pained face. ''Ouch, you've must have hit your head quite hard there. That's the second time this week those bloody bludgers escaped and hit someone outside the field. I'd better report it to Professor McGonagall.''

My eyes grew wide, I was starting to get a bit angry now. This must be a prank, oh god, sometimes I really hate my friends.

''Listen to me, Mister. Either you tell me right now where the hell I am, or I swear to God, I'm going to-''

He cut me off. ''Ok, ok, relax. I am Neville Longbottom, herbology professor at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. You're on Hogwarts' grounds.'' Neville smiled.

And once again everything went black.


	2. What?

''I swear, she doesn't know where she is! She knows who she is, well her name at least, but not where she is!'' It was the guy who 'helped' me just now. He said his name was Neville Longbottom. He must be crazy.

I groaned and sat up. He, or somebody else, must have carried me here, because I was lying on a bed instead of in the grass.

''Don't be ridiculous, of course she knows where she is. I told you I just saw her before she left this morning, remember? Only 10 minutes ago I told you that! Seriously Neville, I know you have a bad memory, but this tops everything.'' A higher, fiercer voice replied.

''Ginny, I'm not mad. She's the one who forgot where she was, and I can't blame her! You know what it's like to get hit in the head by a bludger.''

_Oh my god, what is this some of a mental house? One for people who believe they're Harry Potter characters?_

I got up and walked out of the room. The two of them were standing opposite of each other, looking quite annoyed.

I coughed and both of them looked at me. Ginny hurried over and hugged me.

''Lotte, how are you? You want me to get you something to drink?'' she asked concerned.

''Uhm, no, thank you. I'd rather have you explain where I am, what sort of place is this?''

Ginny and Neville exchanged a glance. Neville's face had ''I told you so'' written all over it.

''We're at Hogwarts, remember? You were really excited about going here this morning, you couldn't stop talking about it.''

''I was? But, how did I end up here? I mean, I was playing a game with my friends, and then I saw _him _and-'' I stopped talking and thought. I couldn't remember what happened after that.

Ginny looked at me like I was mad. ''Ok, I think we should get you to your bed so you can rest a bit. This interview with McGonagall must wait till next week.''

Ginny got up, ready to leave when my stomach growled.

Neville started laughing. ''Sounds like someone would like something to eat. I'll ask one of the elves bring something.''

''No, I'm fine, really. I can handle myself.'' I walked towards the door but tripped. Luckily Neville caught me in time.

''I see. You can handle yourself perfectly.'' he said as he helped me to the couch.

''Perhaps she should stay with you tonight.'' Ginny suggested.

I turned my head so quickly it hurt. Neville turned red.

''Stay th-the night.. w-w-with me?'' he stuttered. Ginny nodded.

''Yeah, I mean, everything's here, isn't it? Food, a bed and if something goes terribly wrong the hospital wing is just around the corner.'' she said matter-of-factly. ''Besides,'' Ginny added as I opened my mouth, ''she can't apparate in this state.''

''Oi!'' I yelled, both of them looked at me. ''Do I get a say in this? I just want to go home, I can drive myself, thank you very much.''

Ginny and Neville exchanged another glance. ''You are staying, talking about driving. You don't even have a license, Merlin, Ron doesn't have one yet, and he's been with Hermione for three years now!'' Ginny got her coat from the couch. ''I'll send Luna when I see her, OK? Hope you feel better soon, Lotte!''

I mumbled some unkind words, which Ginny obviously took as a goodbye, because she smiled and left the room, leaving an awkward silence behind.

''So...''

''Sooo...'' I stared at my feet. Great, now I was stuck here.

''You want something to eat?'' Neville asked nervously.

I thought for a minute. I _was _hungry, and it probably wouldn't hurt to eat something.

''Yeah, that'd be nice.'' I got up. ''So, where are we going?''

Neville laughed. ''We not going anywhere, I'll let the house elves bring it.''

I raised an eyebrow, sure, let him think elves exist. ''Let's see then...'' I challenged him.

Neville rolled his eyes at me. ''Wilty!''

A loud pop followed and suddenly there was a strange creature standing at the door opening.

I shrieked, and jumped up, I looked at Neville and sprinted into the bedroom again. Who was that, what was that? How did it get there? How did I get here?

I slid down on the floor. Neville knocked on the door. ''Charlotte? Is everything OK?''

I was ready to snap at him, but caught myself. He couldn't help that I was stuck here.

''Could you give me a minute? I just- need a minute.''

''Sure,'' Neville's voice sounded from the other side of the door. ''Should Wilty get something to eat, though?''

I hesitated, but gave in to my growling stomach. ''Yes, please.'' I answered.

_Charlotte, get you head together. Where are you?_

I'm in a bedroom, Neville's bedroom. Neville thinks he's a Harry Potter character.

_Thinks? What if this is the world of Harry Potter. I've read more alternate universe stories than anyone else. Could this happen?_

I slowly raise my head and look around the room. For the first time I notice the moving paintings, the strange objects and the big books on the shelves. I got up and studied some of the books.

Herbology for Beginners, Advanced Herbology, How to befriend your Plants. There were some crazy titles are on this shelf, but one thing is sure, Neville sure likes Herbology. Just like in the books.

I walk over to the window and am gobsmacked. The view is stunning, a huge lake and a dark forrest.

Could I really be in the world of Harry Potter? This must be a dream, I cannot be here. This is not real, Harry Potter has been made up by a writer, a goddess, the most brilliant writer of the 20th century. I pinch myself, I have to force myself to wake up.

No, it's not working. I walk to the bed and sit down, that's when I notice it. A wand, a piece of wood. I pick it up, and a warmth spreads through my fingers. My whole body starts tingling.

Slowly I get up and turn. We could at least make it a good dream, eh?

I randomly point the wand at the bookcase and whisper _Accio, _while concentrating on the books. Before I know it a book comes zooming towards me. I duck hastily and hear the glass in the window crashing. _Oops._

I turn and look at the glass. Well, that wasn't very nice of me.

''Charlotte? Everything alright?''

''Yeah! Yeah, it is, don't worry. Has the food arrived already?''

''It's on its way.'' Neville answered.

''I'll be there in a minute!'' I reply.

_Ok, think Charlotte. _My hand raises, as if knowing what to do, pointing at the window. _''Reparo.''_

The window heals instantly, and I sigh relieved.

This will be so much fun.


	3. Awkward

''And then, he actually hugged Harry, convinced it was Hermione, and started biting his ear. Oh, gosh, you should have seen the look on Hermione's face. Ron slept on the couch that night, he couldn't remember it though, he was way too wasted.'' I laughed at Neville's story.

After I had succesfully repaired the window, Neville had announced that dinner was ready. At first the conversation had been awkward, but then I spilled my peas all over the table and the floor. Neville'd laughed at my clumsiness, only to do the exact same just a moment later. That had broken the ice. He's actually a very funny guy, once he opens up a bit.

''Well, every downside must have an upside, right?'' I joke as Neville pours in another glass firewhiskey. I convinced Neville I could handle it, even though he's convinced I've got a concussion.

''Cheers!'' he says as he raises his glass. ''Cheers, mate!'' I reply as I take a sip of the golden liquid. Instant warmth spreads through my body. ''So, Neville, have you ever had too much to drink and did any funny things?'' I ask curiously. Neville choked on his drink. I got up and patted him on the back, as he coughed. After a few minutes he had calmed down.

''Well, yes, there was this one time... But it's too awkward to tell you, and too long as well. It'll have to wait till another time.''

I pouted, but Neville didn't notice; he was looking at his watch. ''It's late already, you should get some rest. I owled Luna, asking is she could get here in the morning. I expect she will, even though she didn't send an owl back. Typically Luna.''

Now Neville mentioned it; I feel quite tired, and the thought of a nice comfy warm bed makes me want to fall asleep right here, right now. Which I almost do. Neville notices and hoists me up. ''Oh no, I'm not carrying you to bed _again, _you can walk yourself this time.'' I groan and try to shake myself up. ''Yes, I should do some of the work myself, you're absolutely right.''

Neville shows me the spare room he has in his dormitory.

''Wow, I love this one! It's huge!'' I turn to Neville. ''Is it me, or is this one actually bigger than yours?'' Neville chuckles. ''I think it's the firewhiskey.''

''Oh well, thanks for everything Neville. You know, for the carrying me here and taking care of me stuff.'' He turned red and shrugged. ''No big deal. Goodnight, Charlotte.'' he said quickly as he turned and closed the door. Suddenly I think of something and open the door swiftly.

''Neville?'' Neville turns and looks at me, the flicker of the candles shows him in a different light and he actually looks extremely attractive. I stare at his face before his voice snaps me back to reality.

''Yes, what is it?'' ''Um, do you have something for me to sleep in? Perhaps an old shirt of yours?''

''Take a look in the closet, there must be some old ones in there somewhere.'' he said with a smile.

I smile back at him. ''Thanks. Night.'' I hear a faint _''night'' _before I close the door.

I find an old buttoned shirt in the closet and try it on. Luckily it's a bit too big so I can wear it as a sort of night gown. When I finally think I'm ready for bed I remember I haven't brushed my teeth yet, but I have no idea where a bathroom is, except for the one next to Neville's bedroom.

I decide to leave it and brush extra well in the morning. As soon as I lie in bed I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I drift away in a peaceful dream straight away.

The next morning I wake up with weird memories of doing magic, breaking glass and having dinner with a guy I don't really know. I smile at myself for the silly things my subconscious comes up with, nobody would believe the things I dream of. I look around and find myself in a room I don't know, well, I do know it, but it was in my dream. For the first time since I've been here I actually allow myself to believe this is really happening.

I _am _in the world of Harry Potter. Or at least it looks like it. But how did I end up here? I try to remember the last thing that happened before I found myself lying on the ground. Maria was there and Rory. Simon was there too... Maria's shocked face, someone calling my name. Blonde hair and a bad feeling. Then something hit my head and everything went black.

I sit up and swing my legs over the edge. I have read books about things like this. People ending up in their favorite books after they got injured badly. I get up and start pacing. _Confession of a Jane Austen Addict _for example. Where the main character hits her head on the bottom of a pool and she wakes up in somebody else's body in the time of Jane Austen. In the end she finds out why she was there, and how she got there. But it was by magic, so that's impossibble. It takes me a minute to realise what just crossed my mind.

_Magic! _That's it, if this really is the world of Harry Potter, they have magic, I have magic. At least, this person I'm supposed to be has magic, and therefor a wand. I search the room for my wand, but can't find it. '_'It must be in Neville's room,'_' I think, _''that's why my fingers went all warm when picking it up the other day.'' _The thought of being able to do magic makes me all happy. This is the dream of every Potterhead, right?

I sneak out of my room and see that either Neville's already out, or that he's still in bed. Better check his room to be sure. I quietly open the door to his bedroom and see his bed is empty.

So, he _is _out already.

I have to think. Where did I put it after repairing the windor yesterday? Bedside table? No, it was there when I picked it up the first time, but I'm sure I didn't put it there.

Scanning the room for some clue of my wand I see something under the bed. I get on my knees to take a closer look and discover it's my wand. So, I dropped it! I mentally give myself a scolding; I should be more careful with my wand. I pick it up and get up again, only to find myself standing eye in eye with Neville. I look at him in shock and realise he's only wearing a towel.

''Oh.'' I let out shocked. Neville's still staring at me, completely gobsmacked at finding me in his room. I drop my eyes to the ground and suddenly become fully aware that I'm only wearing one of his old shirts. ''Oh!'' I let out again.

I look back up again, completely flustered. I must get out of here. ''Well, I just came here to pick up my wand.'' I wave it at him causing it to spray red sparks. I quickly stop waving it.

''Nicetoseeyoudoyoumindmetakingashowerlater?No?Okt hatissetIwillllseeyouinabit. OhanyideawhereIcangetbreakfast?Youknowwhatnevermin d,Iwillfinditmyself. Okbye.'' I hurry out of his room and dart back in mine. I walk to the mirror and find my face completely red. This is so unconvenient.

I took my time getting ready after our awkward meeting, trying to stall the moment of having to see Neville again. But after having tied and retied my shoelaces two times I thought it'd be time to face him.

''Morning!'' I said, faking a bright smile as I walked in the room. Neville didn't look up from his paper. ''Morning'' he said. _''Great.''_ I thought, _''this is going to be a nice day.''_

''Did you have breakfast already?'' I ask him. Neville got up and shook his head. ''No, I decided to wait for you, since you made clear you didn't know where to go, even though you've had breakfast, lunch & dinner there for 7 years.'' _Oh. my. Godric. I was going to see the Great Hall! _I had to surpress a squeal.

''Oh yes, of course. Silly me! It must be this concussion!'' I laugh. Neville looks at me like I'm crazy, but his face also has a bemused impression. I scowl. ''Oh, just stop it. Show me, OK?'' Neville laughs and opens the door that leads to the hallways. ''After you, ma'am.''

I cannot believe I'm actually walking here. I'm walking in Hogwarts, next to one of my favorite characters who seems to be a lot more handsome than described in the books.

I shiver. It must be winter here too, it was always described how cold it was at Hogwarts in the winter.

''Neville?''

''Hmm?''

''I can't seem to remember what date it is... Everything's just a blur.'' I tell him.

''Well, I am exactly the right person to ask, right?'' he jokes. ''Let me think.''

Neville stops walking and counts on his fingers. I laugh on the inside, he's doing exactly the same thing I always do when counting is needed.

He looks up and I try to look as serious as possible. Apparently a failed attempt.

''What are you laughing at?''

I decide to be honest with him. ''It's just, I do the same thing, when trying to figure out what date it is, or when I need to count.'' I move my fingers in front of his face. ''These are my best friends.''

He laughs. ''Well, so are mine. They just helped me figure out that it's the 22nd of December.''

I start walking again. ''Hmm, so it's almost Christmas!''

Neville nods. ''You doing anything special for Christmas?'' he asks me.

''Not that I know of. I mean, I don't think I had plans, I'll have to check my schedule.'' I answer with a shrug. ''You?''

''My nan asked me over for Christmas dinner, and Harry and Ginny invited me for their Christmas party the day after.''

''Sounds like fun!'' I say enthusiastically.

''I think it will be, Harry and Ginny's party at least. Not sure about Nan's dinner though. She's a wonderfull witch, but her cooking ain't the best.''

We laugh and continue walking. When we round another corner I see two huge open doors, leading into the famous Great Hall. I really have to force myself not to run towards it and hug the walls.

''Charlotte? Are you listening?'' Neville asks.

I nod absentmindedly. ''No, you are not.'' he says.

I force myself to listen to Neville. He _has _taken care of me this long. I sigh and turn to face Neville.

''I'm sorry. What were you saying?''

''I asked you if you wanted to come with me to Harry and Ginny's party?'' he asked again.

''I'd love to. Sounds like fun.'' I smile. ''Could we have breakfast now, though?'' and as on queue my stomach rumbles.

We both laugh again and enter the Great Hall. It's even more breathtaking that I had imagined.

''The students have already returned home?'' I ask Neville as I notice there aren't that many students walking around.

He nods in response. All the tables are empty, except for the Ravenclaw table, which has only a few students sitting at it. I note they're from different houses. There's a blond girl from Ravenclaw, along with a boy, who seems a bit older than she is, with brown hair. They're playing a game of wizarding chess.

Then there's a redheaded Hufflepuff girl who's having a discussion of some sort with two boys from Gryffindor.

There's another boy, a Hufflepuff, who's talking to a girl from Slytherin. The girl's listening to him with fascination and doesn't notice her fellow housemate is staring daggers at the boy from Hufflepuff.

The redheaded Hufflepuff notices us, and waves at us. Neville waves back.

''Are they your students?'' I ask him curiously.

''Yes, they are. The girl who just waved at me is Katie Lovegood, she's a natural at Herbology, but often thinks there are plants that don't excist. Must be her blood, she reminds me of Luna a lot.''

I look at the girl who's now waving her hands in the air like she's trying to get rid of some bugs. Neville follows my gaze. ''Must be the wrackspurts.'' I tell him in a serious voice.

Neville chuckles at my joke. Neville stops at the end of the Gryffindor table and sits down. I hesitate. ''Aren't you supposed to be sitting at the teacher's table?''

''I think I am, but I can't let my guest sit here all by herself? Besides, there are only a few teachers I can get along with and they're not here yet.'' Neville pulls a face.

I sit down next to him and admire the food that has just appeared in front of us. I decide to have a few pieces of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. I eagerly place the goblet to my lips and take a sip. I try to taste every flavour the juice offers, but I only come up with one: sweet. It's very sweet, not what I had expected, I thought it would be more like orange juice.

I put back the goblet and start on my toast, not noticing the pair of curious eyes on us. After I finished my toast I look back at Neville, who was eating his last piece of toast.

''So, you stay here all the time?'' I ask him.

Neville shakes his head and swallows. ''No, not _all _the time. Only for Christmas break. I've got a cottage somewhere in the country where I stay during summer. It has a big garden, and I don't have any neighbors so I can plant as many magical plants I want.''

''That's nice, I'd love to see it sometime. I adore cottages.'' I tell him. Neville smiles and nods. ''Yeah, you should come over somewhere in the summer.''

I look back at the food that's stalled out in front of us and decide my stomach isn't quite satisfied and fill my bowl with cereals.

''I wish I wouldn't have to leave you alone, but I've got some things to discuss with Professor McGonagall. Do you think you could entertain yourself for a bit?'' Neville said as we walk out of the Great Hall.

I almost said no, but I remembered I was supposed to know my way around Hogwarts and I also knew that if I'd object Neville would get all worried and he wouldn't leave my side till the end of the day.

Instead of saying no, I said: ''Sure! I will just wander around the castle, reliving the _good oll times!'' _

Neville nodded slowly. ''Yes, the good old times.'' He said just as slowly. I could see his brain working things out as he watched me. ''Well, I'm off! I'll see you later.'' He smiled and turned around.

Alone again, now where to start? I decided to just do what I said I'd do: wander around and hope I won't get lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I haven't written in so long! And I feel so sad, because this sorry has got to be one of my favourites. Who wouldn't want to end up in Potterverse, right? I'll be trying to upload new chapters more frequent now. It feels good to be writing again. I have so many fun ideas for Strange Situations. I'm not sure if I will continue it under this title though, but since I'm really lazy I might just leave it this way. I've reread the first two chapters and apart from some minor spelling/grammar mistakes, it seems ok. _

_So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it, I love reading reviews! _


	4. Lost

I do get lost. I round another corner and sigh in frustration. It feels like it's been hours since Neville left me at the doors of the Great Hall, and all I've seen since are walls, windows, stairs and cupboard doors.  
>I pause at one of the many windows overlooking the grounds around Hogwarts and try to remember everything I read about Hogwarts and try to map it in my head. Unfortunately I was always so busy reading about the characters that I didn't pay much attention to mapping. Still, it really was beautiful here, stunning actually.<p>

Still in awe I continue my search for something familiar. I started mumbling to myself: ''Let's see, I went right up the stairs when I left the Great Hall, which might not have been the brightest idea, bloody stairs, and then I went left? I think it was left, or was it righ-''

It all went so fast that I didn't have time to protect myself from the blow, which resulted in me scraping my right knee and twisting my right wrist. It hurt like hell.

''You idiot! Mumbling fool. Are you blind?''  
>Wrapping my left hand around my hurt wrist I look up. A blond, pale man looked down on me with a look as if I was something dirty that just soiled his shoe.<p>

''Oh, It's _you. _I heard you were somewhere in the castle, I just hoped I wouldn't _bump _into you.'' The man smirked at his own pathetic joke. Suddenly I realized who was standing in front of me.

''You're Draco Malfoy!'' I exclaimed. Draco raised an eyebrow. ''Yes, I see, they were right as well when they said you were daft as a duck.'' He brushed of some invisible dust of his jacket and stepped past me.

''Oh well, don't get up for me. Lovely chat.'' He gave me a curt nod and continued his way as if he didn't just leave someone injured on the ground. I turned so I could watch him walk away.

Was this _the _Draco Malfoy I fantasized about? He looked exactly like I expected him to look, amazing body, bright eyes, but he also turned out to be a giant prat. As if hearing my last thought and wanting to emphasize it even more Draco stopped and turned just before rounding the corner and yelled out to me.

''Next time you _should _look out, you might just put someone in St. Mungo's with that gigantic arse of yours.'' I tried to get up while thinking of a hex to throw his way, but put my weight on my hurt wrist and fell over again ''Luckily,'' I thought, ''I have a gigantic arse to soften my landing. I cursed inwardly a few times; ''Bloody Malfoy, bloody wrist, bloody _everything!_''

''What are you doing on the ground?'' A melodious voice came from behind me. I turned to see who I had the pleasure of meeting this time, and my face instantly brightened at the sight of her. No one other than-

''Luna! Luna Lovegood!'' I struggled again to get up, and with some help of Luna I finally managed to stand on my own feet again. ''Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you.'' I said with relief clear in my voice.

Luna stared at me thoughtfully and after a while opened her mouth. ''But how do you know who I am if I have never met you?'' I blushed a little at this and couldn't tell her that it was due to the kiwi's hanging from her ears and het dreamy expression. Until I realized I wasn't me, I was the girl who had followed classes with her all through her years at Hogwarts, she should recognize me.

''Don't be silly Luna, it's me: Charlotte! We were at Hogwarts together.'' I saw this still didn't ring a bell. ''We followed the same classes for _seven years._'' I added.

Luna shook her head. ''No, yes, but no. You are Charlotte, I can see that, but you're not the same Charlotte. You have a different vibe around you.'' Luna explained and though it was true I couldn't bring myself to tell her how it was; the last two people I told declared me mad.

''It's a long story.'' I said as I brushed of the dust of my clothes. Luna made a noise as if agreeing and said: ''I feel like we need cake.'' I look up and see she's dead serious.

''What?'' ''Cake, chocolate cake. Let's go and see if the elves have cake.'' Luna started walking at a quick pace leaving me behind. She was already close to the corned I watched Draco turn when I realized I was watching my personal guide and only way out of this maze disappear and I quickly limped after her.

I entered the kitchen and for the third time this day I was stunned into silence. I have dreamt about this kitchen so often. My fingers were starting to itch, this kitchen called to me, begging me to use it's ovens and bake something.

''Are you coming?'' Luna had already sat down at one of the long tabled and was conversing with one of the elves. ''You don't have chocolate cake?'' Luna asked the elf disappointed. The house elf shook his abnormally large head. I was intrigued, here was a creature standing in front of me that I had never seen before, and yet, it seemed so familiar.

''How about chocolate cookies?'' The elf shook his head even harder, causing his ears to flop against his forehead.

''What if I bake you something?'' I offered. ''You did help me to my feet, and you can probably show me the way back to Neville's rooms late.'' Luna looked at me thoughtfully. ''Plus,'' I added, looking around the kitchen, ''I would love to bake in this kitchen, it's so big!'' I couldn't help it.

I was in the kitchen of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Where Hermione worked hard for her believes in equality for all creatures, Harry and Ron had snuck in to get treats and where Fred and George had gathered food for legendary Gryffindor Common room parties. I _needed _to bake in here. I looked at the house elf. ''May I?'' The elf nodded eagerly, happy to be of any help. I smiled. ''Can you help me find the ingredients for plain chocolate muffins?'' The elf shot of at once.

''Won't you mind waiting? I promise it'll be great, worth your wait.'' Luna shrugged. ''I really, really want some chocolate, and this way I get chocolate _and _you have the time to tell me who you really are. I blushed.

''Honestly Luna, what are you talking about.'' I nervously run my hand through my hair and wince. ''Ouch!'' I cry out in pain, for a second I had forgotten the throbbing pain in my wrist. Luna got up and took my hand in hers, examining it.

''It looks like it's just bruised. Do you want me to fix this?'' I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. Luna whipped out her wand and tapped my wrist softly. As soon as the wand touched my wrist the pain was replaced with a warm, glowing feeling, a little annoying, but much better.

''There, better now?'' Luna asked, as she put her wand away. I nodded again and let a sob escape my mouth.

''Oh Luna, it was awful. He was nothing like I expected him to be.'' I sat down on the nearest surface, which happened to be a foot stool.

''Who was?'' Luna asked kindly. ''Draco.'' I sniffed. ''Malfoy.'' I added bitterly. Luna patted my back sympathetically. ''Yes, he's not very nice, is he?'' I shook my head. ''And I always thought he was just misunderstood. I am such a fool!'' Hot, angry tears spilled over my cheeks now. I quickly wiped them away with the sleeves of my sweater. I growled.

''Argh, Charlotte, stop this.'' I said aloud. ''Stop crying over a pathetic bully who doesn't mean anything to you and get yourself back together. I got up, sniffed a few more times and turned to Luna.

''Let's bake.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm a terrible updater, I know. I lost my laptop last summer and it had the beginning of this chapter on it and I just lost the courage to continue. But recently I've started doing things I really enjoy again, and one of them is writing. I hope you like this chapter! I think I have an idea about where this is going exactly. If you see anything that doesn't add up, let me know! It's been a while since I've written. Enjoy!


End file.
